


Happiness for all

by erenbontk



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android, Comfort, Connor can sing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humans and Androids, Multi, Singing, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbontk/pseuds/erenbontk
Summary: Connor and Nines may not be brothers, but they behave as such, they even talk about their feelings for two Detroit police humans. They just did not expect that does two humans would have heard them in that fragile moment.Two days later, it will be a month since the androids finally got their freedom and rights, so Markus decided to have a little party for family and friends.  Hank has something planned, as do Connor and Nines.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Happiness for all

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Detroit Become Human, and I'm also a Shipper of Hank x Connor, as well as Reed900, so I decided to make a short fic of the two shipps (yes, there will be music in the fic, didn't like it, process haha)  
> Hope you like it!

It will be almost a month since the androids finally got their freedom and their rights, if it weren't for Markus and his decision to make a peaceful demonstration, right now hundreds of androids would be being killed and disabled and Connor wouldn't be living with Hank and would not have a "brother".

Nines is almost a brother to him, in the beginning, Nines was still very reserved about being a deviant or not, but with a push from Connor and Markus, he eventually gave in and became one of them, just like the rest of all the androids in the world.

Yes, all the androids that exist on the planet after the Markus revolution, have become deviant. Some decided to continue with the humans they had before the revolution, as they did not treat them as slaves, but others decided to have their own life and work.

The Eden Club's Androids were also converted, thus making the Eden Club a motel for androids and humans, which didn't shock much people.

Not only that, but CyberLife stopped making androids and now it only provides biocomponents and important parts for androids, as well as new software updates, but they also started adding new commands or systems to androids that are in a relationship (we know what it is) or even married.

Androids started to have the possibility of having jobs that they like and want, as well as the right to a home. The crimes started to be the same between androids and humans.

Markus started to hold meetings with the president and with several government officials, since he was and is the leader that the androids wanted to represent them. Connor and Nines work at DPD and Kara stayed in Canada with Luther and Alice, but of course she always tried to keep in touch with Markus and other androids in Detroit.

Now, the only thing left was to continue to live the best way possible.

Connor was brought out of his thoughts with a real-time message from Nines, who was at Gavin's table, as Gavin was assigned to partner with the moody human.

" **What are you thinking, Connor**?" - Nines called, seeing how much the LED on Connor's head flashed like crazy between yellow and blue.

" **I'm thinking about how much has changed in just one month, it's surreal** " - Connor responded telepathically to Nines, who let out a small laugh, which Gavin didn't notice, always distracted, Connor thought.

“ **Isn't that a good thing? If it weren't for Markus, right now you would be disabled and you wouldn't be in love with Hank** ” - if Connor had the ability to breathe like humans right now, his breathing would have stopped for a few seconds.

Nines knew about Connor's feelings for his partner? Was so obviously?

" **You don't have a place to talk, Nines or do you think I don't know about your feelings about Detective Reed?** " - Now it was Nines' turn to almost run out of breath, but not only that, but Nines' expression went from laughing to pure sadness.

“ **Nines? Are you Ok? Did I say something I shouldn't have?** ” - Connor tried to get Nines' attention again, which awoke Nines a bit from his negative thoughts.

" **Meet me in the evidence room, I think we both have things to talk about** " - said Nines simply and then got up from his desk that was in front of Gavin and that this time Gavin noticed.

"Hey, tin can, where are you going?" - Gavin asked, making Nines a little tense, but of course, he already knew which phrase to speak, as the perfect excuse.

"I'll just review some clues we have about a case in the evidence room, I won't be long, Detective" - Nines said, but it seems that his voice came out with an anxious tone.

Gavin gave a small nod and Nines hurried to the evidence room. Connor a few minutes later, in order not to arouse suspicion, he followed, but he was also interrupted.

"Where are you going, Connor?" - Hank asked, he has already noticed that his partner and friend has been distracted lately, just like Nines.

"I think I missed an important clue about a case, so I'll check it out quickly, it's quick, Lieutenant" - maybe using the same excuse that Nines wasn't the best choice, but he had to be quick.

"Isn't Nines there too?" - obviously Hank would suspect, being a detective he always has that instinct to doubt everything, even simple things.

"Yes, we always help each other when we are in trouble in cases, so it is common for this to happen" - in Connor's mind, it seemed like the perfect excuse, he just waits even if it works. He no longer uses his "ability" to pre-reproduction of events and such, he thinks that makes him less human, but other times, he finds himself using pre-reproduction for other things.

Obviously, he will never tell that to anyone.

Hank just waved his hand in a “whatever” movement and looked back at his computer. Connor quickly headed for the evidence room.

Hank and Gavin exchanged glances, both suspicious of their partners' behavior and decided, almost as if to read each other's minds, to follow Connor and Nines to see if they were really going to talk about cases.

Was it an invasion of privacy? Yes, but the two detectives are too curious, so they decided to follow even if it's an invasion of privacy.

Arriving at the evidence room, Connor soon saw Nines' stress level, it was 32%, which was already a little worrying.

"Nines, are you okay?" - Connor asked, placing a hand on the android's shoulder and squeezing lightly, thus making Nines' stress level drop by up to 25%, Connor soon realized that affection is what most calms his almost brother.

"Is it so obvious that I'm madly in love with Reed?" - Nines complained, not even knowing that a little further away from him, Gavin heard Nines' speech and was shocked, which also led to a small laugh from Hank when he noticed Gavin's look, this would be a long conversation.

"Well, the way you take care of him when he falls asleep at the table, the way your pupils dilate when you look at him or even when you look at him when he is far away, yes, you can tell, but even Reed didn't notice, so you're safe, I think for now” - no, he was no longer safe, because Gavin already knew and now his desire was to hide in shame, because he knew that at this moment, Hank was laughing at his face.

"So, it looks like you have an admirer, doesn't it, Gavin?" - Hank commented, following with Gavin with his eyes on Hank that said "I'm going to kick your ass, Anderson".

“But what about you? Are you going to say that you don't look at Hank's face like, _"I want to kiss that mouth"_? Don't lie to me, Connor, I know you love the lieutenant too” - now it was Gavin's turn to laugh at Hank, who just stood there with his eyes wide. Karma always comes, thought Gavin.

"In other words, we are both suffering for unrequited love, that's what makes it being a deviant" - commented Connor, he didn't regret becoming a deviant, far from it, he thanks the heavens that Markus has woken him up, but the burden that came with that, was realizing that he didn't see Hank as simply a friend or partner, but something else.

Hank and Gavin looked at each other. Yes, they were both in love with their androids, which at first was hard to accept, but then they just accepted it, not expecting the feelings to be matched.

It seems that the four were quite mistaken.

“We are not going to be here regretting, we both know that we could not satisfy their darkest desires, if you know what I mean. We androids were not made for that.” - yes, they now had the option of having a pleasure system and even buying the necessary part for it, but even so, they think they will never have to buy such a thing.

"I mean, we can always buy the new things that CyberLife created, as well as download the specific things for that" - Connor commented

“And do you think they'll want to have something with us? We both know how much they detested androids well before the revolution, who says they still hate us and that they only pretend to be our friends because they are forced to work with us?” - Nines was the most suspicious among them. He had been programming to be an excellent detective and always analyze everything. The idea that Gavin and Hank pretend to be friends with them is always on his mind, even when he doesn't want to.

"If Hank hates me, he wouldn't have hugged me when we met after the revolution, just as Gavin wouldn't have let you stay at his house as soon as you became a deviant" - Connor said, pulling all the facts about how much Hank and Gavin treats them like living beings.

"I know, but it's just my detective instinct to speak louder..." - Nines sighed, everything in his android brain said to be suspicious, but he knew, deep down, that all those negative thoughts were lies. Gavin saw him as a friend, he was sure of that or he just thought he was.

“Look, we are not going to stay here regretting our unrequited passions. Two days from now we will celebrate our freedom. Remember, the two of us are going to show something that expresses our gratitude for the revolution and our freedom, we have to be 100% focused, okay? Then we can come back here and regret our emotions!” - Connor said, with those dog eyes that made anyone melt with love, even the most cruel killer would give in to those brown eyes.

"I still don't know why we accepted this idea, what did Markus have in mind?"

“He just wants to celebrate our victory, Nines. It is something important for all of us!” - Markus' idea was to have a small party between friends and family on December 11th, since that day would be a month since the freedom of androids. Connor told Markus that he wanted to do a little thing, just to show how thankful he was for him.

"It will be hilarious to see you sing!" - Nines laughed, immediately putting aside stress and anxiety and giving way to laughter.

"Oh, shut up!" - Connor laughed too, he loved these fun moments between him and Nines, it was always good to relieve the tension of work and how difficult it is to deal with feelings.

"Come on, they must already be suspicious of our delay." - Nines said, bringing a smiling Connor in tow.

Hank and Gavin soon hurried to hide in the bathroom, still shocked by the conversation they heard from the two androids.

Now they know that they shouldn't have invaded the privacy of androids. What shocked both detectives the most, is that they think they don't like them, because they can't have pleasure and that kind of thing or even that Nines is suspicious of both.

They would have to admit their feelings sooner or later, before androids get frustrated with the new feelings that they have developed for them, but they had to admit, it was funny to know in first hand that Connor was going to sing.  
  
That is something that both could not lose.


End file.
